User blog:Skyblazero/Daffy Badster (Skyblazero) - Bio
About Daffy Badster *Name: Daffy Badster *Species: Duck *Favorite food: Fish Likes *Play videogames, especially with his brother *Cheat his enemies *Fish *Be cool *Saw Youtube and memes, especially with his brother *Purple color *Have friends *Use weapons *Music, especially Rock'n Roll. Dislikes *Be annoyed *Bad food *When the people hate the memes *My Little Pony *That the people insult his brother. Personality *Very awesome *Very smarter and manipulator with his enemies *Has short temper *A bit lazy *Can be clumsy when gets angry History The same history from Bugs, because he is his brother. Feats *He help Bugs to beat and kill Thanos, Mario, Superman, Ultra Instinct Shaggy, Maxwell, Gumball, Spongebob, SMG4, Lord English, Alien X, Morgana and Goku. *He after than kill Gumball and Spongebob, use the Magic Notebook, the Magic Pencil and the Universal Remote. Weapons *Has a Giant Mallet, Anvils, Guns, Explosives, Toon-Acid, the Magic Pencil, Gumball's Magic Notebook, Gumball's Universal Remote, Boxing Gloves and Swords. *Has Holograms that can create holograms from himself to cheat his opponents. *Has a Integrator Gun *Has an Electric Guitar that use to celebrate his victory and can shoot powerful shockwaves, lasers and sonic waves. *Intelligence, he match his brother in intelligence. *Has a manipulator hat. *Has a Legendary Sword that shoot lasers, ice and lava. Strenght *When gets angry can takes out blood from peoples with his punches and destroy houses. *Can destroy planets with his punches. *Can destroy the moon with a punch. *When becomes into Super Saiyan can send peoples to the space with a punch. Speed *Can match his brother who is more faster than Sonic, Quicksilver, Flash and Road Runner. Durability *With Bugs, endurade the Big Bang. *Can endurade a Black Hole *Can endurade the Toon-Acid *Can endurade the destruction from all the universes, planets, multiverses etc. Regeneration and Inmortality *Can be desintegrated, transformed into a bloody liquid, can be erased from the existence, can endurade blasts, can endurade the sun's heat, and can be crushed. Toon-Force *Can stretch his arms. *Can throw the sun to destroy planets. *Can grab his own shadow. *Can hurt ghosts wit hi punches. Knowledge of the real world *Has knowledge of te real world *He can cames out frm the cartoon because his life is a cartoon and become the writer. *Can draw and erase whatever. Reality Warping *Can shrink things, planets, etc, can make clones of himself, and with a snap can make that things appear. *Can literally kill inmortals with just a snap. *Can kill inmortal gods with his imagination. Fighting Style *Is good in cheat enemies and in give punches and kicks. *When gets angry, has more fighting skills that his brother. *He is good using weapons. Magic Powers *Has time manipulation, can resist the freeze time, has telekinesis, can shoot magic blasts that can desintegrate the victim. *Can rewind the time *Can create indestructible magic shields *Can destroy all the universe just using a Magic Blast *Can recreate all the universes, planets, multiverses, etc., with his magic. Transformations *Can transform into Super Saiyan and can flight, shoot Ki Blast and shoot a Kamehameha like a Super Saiyan. *Can become in giant. *Can combine the Super Saiyan form with the giant form. Weaknesses *Can become clumsy when gets angry. Quotes *What's up, bro? *What are you doing bro? *OK, let's fight bro! *(When he has the advantage) I crush you! *(When gets angry) Now I REALLY want crush you! *(When he transforms into giant) It's time to crush you! *(When he transforms into Super Saiyan) Now I really crush you! *(When combine Super Saiyan with the giant form) It's time to crush you without mercy! *(When he win) Yea, I won and learn this guy that is weak! Category:Blog posts